A Christmas Surprise
by Jake-Johnsons-Beard
Summary: Nick and Jess's first Christmas gets a little messy when Jess's twin sister unexpectedly drops in. Guest starring: Joan Day and Ingrid Day


**This is my first FanFic, so bare with me. Thank you to You-drive-me-nuts-miller and ZooeyDandJakeyJ for the idea help. And thank you Dear-chemistry for the review and encouragement.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

"Hey Nick, can you hand me the one that looks like a nutcracker?" Jess said reaching out her hand, lingering for it.

"Sure."

He bends down and grabs a small wooden ornament. He hands it to her, and she reaches up to a bare spot on the tree. Hardly able to reach it, Nick comes up from behind her, left hand on her hip, the other grabbing the ornament out of her hand and hanging it himself. (With ease, I might add)

"You know you didn't have to do that. I could have reached it myself." she says while turning into him, putting her arms around his neck. Each hand on both hips, he pulls her in close, and wraps his lips around hers. "Yeah, but I wanted to." He smiled down at her.

He was always so helpful. Like yesterday when she got home from work, she walked in the door to see him emerging from the kitchen dipping a tea bag in and out of a full, fresh mug. He had seen her pull in, so he put on a kettle while she fought outside Dave for a parking spot. By the time she got up there it was done, and ready for her. She grabbed the mug out of his hands, looked into those big brown poo eyes of his, got up on her tip-toes and laid a sweet kiss right on the tip of his nose. "Thank you, Nick. What's it for?" she said as she cocked her head slightly and sipped her tea. "For you too drink." Jess rolls her eyes. "So, no special occasion?" She thought there had to had been SOME reason. "Well, you coming home is a VERY special occasion to me" She grinned widely and giggled a little. That line was so cheesy, so lame. But dammit it was so cute, so caring, so.. Nick. So of course, it melted her heart anyway. "Hey Miller?" She said lowering her tea to the coffee table and wrapping her arms around him. "Yes, Day?" "I love you". He let out a breathy chuckle."I love you too, Jess. I love too."

Jess comes back from her little flashback to realize they're in the middle of the Common Room, and making out now. And apparently have been for a couple minutes. What? When did this happen?

Nick takes his hand and slides it under the hem of her shirt, and places it around her bare hip. Stroking his thumb over her belly button. She squirms and smiles against his lips. He knows that drives her crazy. It's a little strange. But hell, so is Jess. She slides her fingers up, through his hair. God she loved his hair. It was smelling even better then usual today. It smelled like this Old Spice shampoo Nick's mom sent him in a Christmas care package. He starts to take the zipper on the back of her skirt and slide it down slowly, lips still locked.

He starts softly pushing against her, but with enough force that she knows to start backing towards the couch. She flops back onto the sectional, him following on top of her. Lying one last kiss on her lips before scooting down her body and sticking his thumbs into her stockings. Starting to slide them down- *Knock knock* "Hey, Jess! You home?" the voice comes from the other side of the front door. "Shit!" Jess said in a breathy whispered-yell "Oh God, I forgot your mom was coming! Quick, take your skirt" Nick said while handing her that green skirt he loved so much. He didn't love it for the color (not at all for the color) but because it came very high on her. Normally she didn't buy such short skirts, but she said it went with her red sweater perfectly, so she could then wear it for the holidays. Seemed legit.

Now both standing, Jess shouted "Be there in a sec mom! Just.. washing my hands!" Nick turtle faced at her

"Okay, I'm coming in!" Joan yells, starting to jiggle the door knob.

The two start scattering everywhere in a panic."Bedroom!" Nick says, waving his arms in that general direction. They both jumped into her room, the door closing at the same time the front one opens.

When Joan finally comes in, Jess is fixing her skirt and Nick is standing behind her helping her zip it up. "Where are you, honey?" Joan says from the foyer "Just a minute!". Joan could tell her voice was coming from the bedroom. As she started to walk towards her door, it flew open."Hey mom!" She went in for a big hug. Joan noticed her hair was in a bit of a mess (which is not normal for Jess) and the slightly familiar man coming from her room. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you two." The Nick and Jess start violently shaking they're heads. "No, no no!" They both said repeatedly. "We weren't- It's not- we were just-" Jess interrupts Nick in the middle of him making it worse "Nick was just helping me organize my closet. All those sweaters you've sent me over the years really start to add up" Nick nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, is that so?" Joan slyly asked as she darted the her eyes quickly to the bulge in Nick's pants and then back at Jess. Jess thrashed her head at Nick, and a sudden feeling of embarrassment came over him. In a rush, taking his shirt and pulling it over the small child he had poking out of his pants.

"Hi Miss Day" He nervously blurted out, but only made it worse. All the sudden, having flashbacks to last Tuesday night when he surprised her at the school on a day she had to work late. They played out his favorite fantasy an- "I have to go use the restroom!" He said as he stormed out of the hallway and into the bathroom. Shutting himself into a stall, it didn't take him long at all the finish. He really needs to start remembering the schedule.

"I thought you said you weren't coming til 2. It's only-" She looked over to the clock on the wall near the front door. "2:09.. Oops! Guess I lost track of time."

Taking Jess's into her own, Joan starts covering it with her other one. "Hey honey, you know how I said Ingrid was spending Christmas with your father?"

"Yeah," Jess shrugged. "You said dad and her were going to Hawaii. Which is totally them, because I remember that she hates the cold almost as much as dad. Why?"

"Well, Your father, the genius he is, booked a hut right off the shore, and 10 days before they were planned to fly out it got taken out by a major wave. So they had to cancel their trip"

"Oh, man! That's to bad. So, what are they doing?"

"Well, That's what I was gonna tell you..." There is a long pause and the room went silent.

"Mom? What are you trying to say..?" As the words fell out of her mouth, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She could hear the sound of her heart starting to race with rage. But not load enough to mask the clicking of the suitcase rolling from the front of the elevator to the door.

She heard an annoying and far to familiar voice say "SISTERRR!"

What did you guys think? Tell me in a review!  
I'll be adding more chapters shortly.  
While you wait, you can check me out on Tumblr (Jake-Johnsons-beard)  
Have a Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
